


“No.”

by MaskedGamer



Series: Young Justice One-shots [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Episode: s01e08 - Downtime, Robin joins him, Television Static, a rewrite of Superboy watching static
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedGamer/pseuds/MaskedGamer
Summary: “No,” he said, sharp and curt.All of a sudden, the door slid open, and a familiar black, yellow, green and red clad figure sauntered in.“Hey, Supes,” Robin walked in just then, smirking at the scene in front of him.“What the- are you watching static?”





	“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random idea I had. It’s essentially a rewrite of the part when Superboy is watching static on TV while M’gann watched. Only in this one, the Boy Wonder is involved.

When M’gann had walked back into the kitchen, Superboy had been watching TV.

 

When she had taken out a cookbook and began planning out the ingredients for dinner, Superboy was still staring at the screen.

 

“Uh... would you like me to turn that on?” She asked, slightly nervous. The screen was buzzing with static, the ‘No Signal’ sign not making much of a difference, but Superboy’s eyes were glued to the screen, like as if he was watching a really intense sci-fi movie. At least, that was what Wally said.

 

“No,” he said, sharp and curt.

 

“Well, would you like to help me make dinner?”

 

“No.” M’gann sighed and continued her work. Wally ate too much, Robin didn’t eat much, Aqualad had different preferences, Superboy was unknown, but he was eating most things...

 

The door slid open, and a black, yellow, green and red clad figure sauntered in.

 

“Hey, Supes,” Robin walked in just then, smirking at the scene in front of him.

 

“What the- are you watching static?”

 

Superboy decided to ignore him, but Robin was unfazed. He approached him, grinning creepily in that way he did when he knew something was going to go the way he wanted it to. M’gann always found it unnerving, despite the number of times she had seen it in action.

 

“Hey. Y’know,” Robin sat down next to Superboy, who made a face, “static is actually not useless.”

 

“No.”

 

“You really like saying no, don’t you?”

 

The meta didn’t look away from the screen. “No.”

 

Robin didn’t comment. “So anyway, you probably know how our universe was formed according to scientific theories and all that. Big Bang. Heard of it? That is where the universe basically just exploded from a tiny compressed space, so damn small that it was smaller that the electron-“

 

“I know,” Superboy said, slightly irked. Miss Martian was still confused, but she didn’t ask the duo anything. “Science theory. Big Bang. Evolution.”

 

“Yeah. Television static is apparently a disturbance from cosmic background radiation. You’re basically watching an ancient remnant of the Big Bang, and in other words, the birth of the entire universe.” Batman’s protege grinned wider, almost like he was proud of what he had just said. “Feeling the aster yet?”

 

Silence, in which Wally laughing like he was on a megaphone could be heard from the next room. Then

 

“No.”

 

“So that entire story slash explanation was useless?”

 

Superboy finally turned to stare at Robin, lips twitching upwards so slightly that anyone else besides the acrobat himself would have missed. “No.”

 

“Eh. Suit yourself.” Robin made a move to stand up, but he seemed to have an idea. He turned to Superboy.

 

“There’s a book I have that you may like. History of Nearly Everything? Read that?”

 

Superboy looked like he was about to blast. “No.”

 

“I’ll give it to you next time I go home to get it,” he said, “Dad loves the book too, but he has, like, four, original copies.” He rubbed the back of his neck, flashing the other boy a sheepish grin. “Want to read it?”

 

M’gann’s eyes shot up when he said, “yes.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Red Tornado made his way in, only to find Robin and Superboy staring at a screen that didn’t seem to be normal. The only think he saw was black and white squiggly lines, he supposed, moving about. Was that entertaining?

 

M’gann looked at him, stirring something in a bowl. She shrugged, as if to say, ‘I don’t even want to begin to understand these two’.

 

The Android seemed to agree.

 

Perhaps there was a lot he didn’t know about humans and children yet.

 

He backed out and left to find the others.

 

 

 


End file.
